custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mevock
Mevock is an island in the Matoran Universe, formerly inhabited to the Zeverek and Forgern races. History Mevock was originally created by the Great Beings to be part of the Matoran Universe. After Mata Nui came into being, he created the Zeverek species to inhabit the island. Not long after populating the island, the Zeverek were drawn into war with another neighbouring race named the Forgern, and their war would lay waste to the entire island. This war would go on for several years until the rise of the Xevthian Empire. When the Empire began its conquest of the northernmost lands, Mevock was the first island captured by its ruler, Alxor, swiftly followed by Archosa. Despite resistance posed by the natives of the island, who had formed a truce to deal with the invaders, Mevock still fell before the Empire. Many Zeverek and Forgern were taken as slaves and soldiers in the Empire's forces. After the Xevthian Empire collapsed following Alxor's capture, Mevock was freed, and the truce between the natives broke down again, and their war continued. By the time the League of Six Kingdoms rose to power, the war had been seemingly resolved, and the Zeverek had established themselves as the ruling power of Mevock. The other race had seemingly negotiated a peace with the Zeverek and had taken up to controlling a small portion of the island, effectively ending the war. Mevock was soon conquered by Barraki Pridak, and like Alxor before him, he took several Zeverek to serve in his armies until the League was defeated by the Brotherhood of Makuta. After the League's defeat, the Zeverek society underwent a schism, with many of the warriors who had fought under the League banding together as a series of clans who wished to replace the old ruling monarchy of Mevock with their own version. The ruling bodies of Mevock, having only recently regained full power over the island, refused to do so. Shortly after diplomatic discussions failed, the two factions entered a full-scale conflict, more commonly referred to today as the Mevock Civil War, a war that would lay waste to Mevock. It raged well into the war between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui, though the island and its inhabitants was ignored due to its lack of significance at the time. When Teridax began his reign over the universe, he sent his forces to pacify the war on Mevock, which they did so successfully. Mevock was greatly damaged when when a fragment of Aqua Magna collided with Teridax's head during his battle with Mata Nui. The surviving Mersions evacuated the Matoran Universe for the surface of Spherus Magna. Landscape Like Zakaz, Mevock is essentially a barren wasteland. Decaying, rocky and ruined, Mevock is an extremely unwelcoming location. Due to its harsh and uninviting climate, Mevock is essentially one massive desert due to being the constant sight of conflict between its natives. Though streams of pure water do run throughout the island, which are quite bountiful, the island remains desolate. Half-ruined fortresses and outposts dot the regions and numerous battlefields. The mountain ranges of the island are no better, and the conditions there are just as bad as they are down in the wastelands, though the climate is notably much colder in the mountains. Despite this, remnants of once great cities still exist, with the buildings bearing designs based off those found in Metru Nui. These cities are still occupied by the natives. The flora on Mevock tends to be strong and tough, and some even downright dangerous. Despite this, Mevock was not isolated, and it was known to frequently make weapons deals with the Vortixx of Xia. Certain natives of the island even maintained open trade with the rest of the universe, providing buyers with any remaining minerals to keep funding their civil war. Former Inhabitants Zeverek The Zeverek were the island's dominant inhabitants. *Skorr/Skorr (Toa Hydros) *The Zeverek ruler *Vunto Forgern The warrior-like Forgern were another race that resided on the island. The war nearly pushed them to point of being considered endangered before a peace treaty was agreed on. *Gaarnax Trivia *The artwork depicting Mevock was generously drawn by user . Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' (First Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Islands